better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Razzle Dazzle
Razzle Dazzle is the sixteenth episode (the second segment of the eight episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and 181st episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title is a metaphor “razzle-dazzle”, which means to show off brilliance to the audience. It is also used in the song “The Spectacle”. In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six faced The Dazzlings, upon returning from the human world. Synopsis While Coloratura wants the Ninja to form the band for the Rainbow Festival, Sunset Shimmer warns the Mane Six that The Dazzlings return to Equestria, and drained all the colour between the two realms. Plot In the Underground Base, Aspheera's Elemental Cobras continued to break down the Underground Base doors while inside, the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. continued to build the Titan Mech. While building, Nya called from the Land Bounty to tell them that she, Lloyd, and Zane have the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and Wu tells Nya to tell Lloyd to be careful with the Scroll and hurry to the Monastery. After the call ended, Nya tells Lloyd to be careful with the Scroll, but when she does, Lloyd looks into the Scroll. His eyes brighten and green flames appear from his head, and because of the Scroll's powers, it causes Lloyd to say that he'll be careful in a demonic tone. This causes Nya to feel worried, so Lloyd puts the Scroll down and wraps it up using the carpet. Meanwhile, the Pyro Vipers continued to break down the doors that are close to falling apart. This made the Ninja worried, but Cole thinks of hiding under the vents; however, P.I.X.A.L. continues working on the mech. A few seconds later, the doors break down and when Aspheera stormed in, she saw that the Ninja and Wu was gone. She was surprised at first and later angry, telling Wu to come out and face her if he has the courage, but she was alerted when she heard Jay's sneeze. She was able to find the Ninja and Wu and said that she always dreamed of this moment, but was stopped when P.I.X.A.L. came in with the finish Titan Mech; keeping her away from Wu and the Ninja. Char fled in fear before the battle, but Aspheera held her own by overpowering the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L., and Wu. She held them hostage until Zane arrived in the ShuriCopter and Lloyd and Nya in the Land Bounty. Aspheera was shocked that they were able to get the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and engaged in an epic Forbidden Spinjitzu battle. Eventually, she knocked the Scroll out of Lloyd's hand, and then started to fight Jay and then Cole. When the Scroll was knocked out of Cole's hands, the Scroll fell right next to Kai, but when he picked it up, the Scroll had no effect since Kai's powers was stolen. Aspheera jolted the Scroll away from Kai and it fell in front of Zane. She then used her staff to blast Wu but he dodged, making the Titan Mech disappear. Afterwards, Zane used the Scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers. Jay questioned how Zane was able to do that, and Wu replies that it was the power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and asks Zane to give the Scroll to him. Zane hesitated at first, but went to give the Scroll to Wu. However, before Zane could relinquish the scroll, he noticed Aspheera had manage to break her arm free from the ice and aimed her staff while blasting at Wu, but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit and be seemingly destroyed. The Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. were heartbroken that their friend was gone once more. After the battle, Wu went to Kryptarium Prison, where he visited to Aspheera whose powers are currently ineffective and being held in the Overlord's old cell. She remarks on how fitting their meeting is, since it is like her first imprisonment. Wu is infuriated that her vendetta cost him an innocent life, and ask if she was satisfied with her deed. Aspheera was confused, as she revealed that she never wanted to destroy Wu, but make him feel her suffering by trapping him. Aspheera goes on by stating Zane was not destroyed but banished to a place Wu would never go to, the Never-Realm. Wu is horrified to learn this and runs out as she taunts him before laughing maniacally. Meanwhile in the Never-Realm, the Titan Mech is laying on the ground while Zane's footprints are shown leading away from it. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina (Shylo Sharity as her singing voice) *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Coloratura - Lena Hall *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Char - Brian Drummond *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Lloyd - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Zane - Brent Miller The Young Six, Starlight Glimmer, Dareth, Gayle Gossip, Vinny, Skales, Acidicus, the Police Commissioner, Sunburst, Maud Pie And Mudbriar appears in this episode but no lines. Songs *The Magic Inside *Find the Magic *Welcome to the Show (Reprise) Transcript *Razzle Dazzle (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Applejack **This is the first episode where Applejack narrates the episode title. **It is the ninth female character to narrate the episode title, the first eight were Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadance, Nya and Pinkie Pie. **Also, she is the last member of the Mane Six to narrate the episode title. *This episode marks the beginning of the Ice Chapter for the second half of Season 11. *This episode is the first to use the remastered intro, with Fluttershy being the focus. *Countess Coloratura makes a return in this episode since “Grave Danger”. **This marks the return of her guest appearance by Tony Award-winning actress Lena Hall. *Lloyd remembers the time the Ninja form the band in “Wu Teas” when performing the song at Steeper Wisdom, after they drank Musicali-Tea. **However, Coloratura asked the Ninja to practice instead of drinking Musicali-Tea. *List of the Ninja with band instruments: **Kai: Guitar **Cole: Base **Jay: Keytar **Zane: Tambourine **Nya: Drums **Lloyd: Vocals *This is the first episode where Sunset Shimmer appears outside Equestria Girls series. **Sunset’s look has now put Toon Boom Harmony style, instead of flash animation. *This episode takes place after My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset’s Backstage Pass because The Dazzlings came to Equestria from the human world, even though they betrayed Sunset and Pinkie because they are the ones who don’t owned the Time Twirler. *Aspheera is being held in The Overlord's old cell in Kryptarium Prison. *This is the second time an object is destroyed, causing the realms to fall apart. The first is the Crystal Heart in "Crystal to Famed - Part I" when the Heart is destroyed, menacing snow clouds start to descend upon the Crystal Empire. This time, it was the Rainbow Generator, causing the two realms to get engulfed in grayness. *Snowblossom is mentioned in this episode. *This is the second time Princess Luna is banished to somewhere. The first is in the flashback of "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2", when Celestia banished her to the Moon. *This is the fourth time the main antagonist captures one of the Mane Six, in this case, Fluttershy. The first is Rarity in "A Dog and Pony Show" by the Diamond Dogs, the second is Twilight Sparkle in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie by Tempest Shadow and the third is Starlight Glimmer in "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" by Cozy Glow. In this episode, she is captured by Aspheera. *P.I.X.A.L. saying "Get away from them, you witch" when appearing with the Titan Mech and swatting Aspheera away is a slightly altered family-friendly reference to an iconic line in the 1986 movie, Aliens. *Aspheera tricks Fluttershy into falling down the Rainbow Well that leads to the Never-Realm makes a reference to Queen Narissa tricks Giselle into falling down a fountain that leads to New York City in the real world in Disney's 2007 hybrid film Enchanted. *Despite not getting revenge on Wu, Aspheera gets her victory by hurting him with Fluttershy's fate. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Some Elements of the original Ninjago episode, “Vengeance is Mine!” is used in this episode. *Zane did not make a sacrifice to stop the Pyro Vipers, unlike the original Ninjago episode. Errors *When the Dazzlings attacked Kai when he had the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu while playing the guitar, the flames on his head appear even though his Elemental Power was stolen from Aspheera. *When Sonata Dusk said that Aspheera had gone to Kryptarium Prison, her pendent disappears. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_Razzle_Dazzle_Title_Card.png